It Isn't A Car
by Chibimax
Summary: Alan and Gordon are cleaning the Mole, Gordon Challenge Alan. Alan takes it.


_It isn't a car _

_Me: Alan and Gordon are cleaning the Mole after a rescue, Gordon challenge Alan to drive it on his fastest. Alan take the challenge._

_Disclaimer: don't own them. Gerry Anderson does._

Alan and Gordon where in Thunderbird 2's hanger. They where cleaning the Mole when they came back from a rescue.

"Man ! Why must we always clean it ?" Alan said annoyed, while throwing the high-pressure spraying pistol on the ground. "Why can't Virgil and Scott do it ?"

"Because, Virgil still is hurt on his foot and limps still with it and Scott is helping Brains with something." Said Gordon.

"Okay, so Scott is helping Brains with something, but Virg could have help us with it."

"Alan, Virg had want to, but Grandma was in the room, saying that he wasn't allowed to run around with that foot, when you where in the kitchen flirting with Tin-Tin, when Virgil asked me if would help him cleaning the Mole."

" I wasn't flirting with her !"

"Oh really ? Then what where you doing ?" Gordon said With a grin. Alan opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again and turned back to the Mole. Gordon laughed with that. He knew when Tin-Tin was alone in the kitchen Alan would go to it and flirt with her.

A Hour later they where done with cleaning the Mole and had done with getting the mud away. Then the two youngest Tracy brothers turned to eachother.

"So who's going to set the Mole at his place ?" Alan asked.

"Don't know, why don't you do it, while I'll set everything away ?" Gordon said.

"Okay." Said Alan and he climb on the ladder of the Mole.

"Hey Alan." Gordon said with a grin.

"What ?" Alan said when he looked at his older brother.

" I bet you don't dare driving the Mole on his fastest and then slip it into his place like you do with the cars."

"Yeah right ! I dare everything !" showed Alan off.

"So ur Taking the challenge ?" Gordon said with a wide grin.

"Of course I do !" said Alan and he jumped in the Mole.

Alan had started the Mole and waited till Gordon was out his way. Then he started to drive the Mole. The Mole's place was at the end of Thunderbird 2's hanger in a conner of the right of him. When Alan had past the Mobile Crane, he was on top speed. Alan smiled proudly at himself that he was driving the Mole on his fastest and now he had past the Firefly. Now the difficult part came on. He had to slip the Mole in his place without crashing it. Alan turned the Mole like he does with all his cars as he had won a race at the end. But the Mole was a big machine and needed more time to turn and suddenly it crashed into a standard that was standing next to the Mole's place with a loudly bang.

"Alan !" yelled Gordon when he saw it happened and he run to the Mole, hoping that Alan was alright.

"Alan ! Are you alright ?" Gordon asked when he had thrown the hatch open.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Alan said while getting out of the Mole.

"What the hell happened here !" a angry voice asked them. The blond and red headed boys looked below them and saw that his father, Scott, Virgil and Brains where looking at them.

"Well emh.." started Alan.

"Yeah emh…" said Gordon too.

"Alan are you hurt ?" said their father still with a angry voice.

"I'm okay, dad." Alan said , while trying to hid the shivering in his voice. They both knew that they where in big trouble, especially when they used the Mole at most rescues.

"Good, to the studie, now !" ordered Jeff and Alan and Gordon went off the Mole to the studie. "Virgil, I want a fully report about the damage of the Mole, when I'm done with those two." They hear their father say to their older brother while going up on the stairway.

When they where at the studie, their father was behind them. "Go inside." He'd order them. They went inside and walked to the desk that was standing in front of them. "Sit down." said their father when he had closed the door and was going to his desk.

Jeff took a deep breath before looking at his youngest boys. "Now," he said. "What had happened down there, I want hear the hole story."

When he said that, the two boys started to talk at the same time. Then Jeff held his hand up to stop the boys. "One at the time." He said. "Gordon you go first."

"Well it started like this dad, Alan was complaining about that Virgil and Scott didn't had to help cleaning the Mole. I explained that Scott was helping Brains and that Virgil wasn't allowed by Grandma." Said Gordon.

"Is this true, Alan ?" Jeff asked his youngest son.

"Yes father." Alan said with a shiver in his voice.

"You know that your brother is hurt and still limp with his foot, ha." Said Jeff. "And you know how your grandma can be, when you boys are hurt."

"Yes father."

"Good." Jeff said and then turned back to his red-headed son. "Continue, Gordon."

"Then when we where done with cleaning it, I asked Alan if he wanted to drive it away. Then an idea came in my head to challenge Alan." Said Gordon.

"The idea to let your brother crash the Mole into the standard ?" said Jeff with a angry voice.

"No, No, the idea was to let me drive on the fastest way of the Mole and then slip it in his place…Like I do with the cars." Said Alan in defense for his brother.

"LIKE A CAR ! LIKE A CAR ! ARE YOU BOYS STARTEN TO GET CRAZY ! YOU COULD BE KILLED, IF THE NOISE OF IT WASN'T STANDING IN HIS WAY ! HOW COULD YOU BOYS BE SO STUPIED ! DID I TEACH YOU BOYS ANYTHING ! WHAT IF YOU BOYS WHERE DEAD ! HA ! THEN WE NEVER KNOW WHAT HAD HAPPENED !" yelled Jeff at his two sons angry.

"We're sorry dad. We didn't thought of that." Mumbled Gordon while he was looking at the ground and trying to hold his tears back.

Alan did that same as Gordon, but just nobbeld at what his brother had told.

"You should had think first and then act. You know that. You two know that it was a stupid idea and that the Mole isn't a toy. I can't stay by ur side for ever, saying what can and can not. You two aren't any boys anymore, you two grown up men, who can take for them self…." Said Jeff when he was calmed down. "And you have to be more carefully with the things we have here. It isn't a car, like you just drive them wildly on the race tracks, Alan. The Mole is bigger then a car and need his time to turn. You should have known that."

"I know, dad." Alan said still with his head down.

"I'm banning you two from all hangers and from every rescue for a month." Said Jeff when he sighed after that.

"What !" said both boys.

"You two need to learn that it isn't a car we operate with. You two will only come in the hanger when Virgil is working on the Mole and you will help him with re-building it." Jeff said and looked at the boys. The boys looked at their father and nobbeld.

"Now go." He said and watched the boys go out of the studie.

'Even when they are adults, they still act like their boys. They always be my boys. But they have to remember, it isn't a car.' Jeff thought.

_Me: Wow never thought I could write a cool fic in one day. Lol please R & R people._


End file.
